Avec des si, on referais Harry Potter
by GreenLoly
Summary: Et si Harry avait eu une jumelle ? Et si les Malefoy était du coté de la lumière ? Et si Lily et James n'était pas mort ? Et Si, Severus était bonne ami de la famille ? Avec des si, on referais Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Avec des si…. On referais Harry Potter

Auteur : moi-même : Rosaliiie-Cullen.

Résumé : Et si Harry avait eu une jumelle ? Et si les Malefoy était du coté de la lumière ? Et si Lily et James n'était pas mort ? Et Si, Severus était bonne ami de la famille ? Avec des si, on referais Harry Potter.

Disclamer : Tout appartient a J.K Rowling. Je ne fais que jouer avec eux. Aria Potter et certain caractère et m'appartienne.

Naissance et prophétie.

Après 3 longue heure sur la table d'accouchement, Lily Potter mis enfin au monde son deuxième enfant…. Ses deux jumeaux…. Aria et Harry Potter. Ses deux enfant…. Il était exactement pareil…. James les pris dans ses bras et dit : «

-Je suis sur qu'il seront dans l'équipe de quidditch….

-James…. Tu ne pense qu'a cela ?

-Exactement, et aussi a Toi et désormais Aria et Harry. »

Mais après s'être autant épuisé, Lily s'endormis profondément. James sortis alors avec les jumeaux les présenté à leurs parrains.

Rémus pour Aria et Sirius pour Harry.

Il se ressemblais comme deux goutte d'eau…. Il avais les cheveux de leur père et les yeux de leur mère.

Les deux bout de chou avais a peine pleurer…. A peine de retours dans les bras de James après les félicitation des deux autre Maraudeur, ils s'endormirent comme deux masse….

Ce fut la première journée de la famille Potter.

Le lendemain, ils retournaient ensembles dans le manoir des Potter. Très vite, les deux enfant montrère une symbiose jumelaire très prononcé…. Si ils ne dormaient pas ensemble, Ils braillaient comme des possédés jusqu'à se retrouvés dans le même berceaux.

Aussi vite il commençaient la magie accidentelle…. Cela commença quand Aria fit tombé son doudou…. Voyant pleurer sa jumelle, Harry ramena le doudou de sa sœur…. Grace a la magie….

Les deux parent était extrêmement fière….

Mais quelque jours plus tard…. Un couple peux banals vinrent avoués leurs amours…. Sirius et Severus était heureux ensemble….

Cela choqua James mais il pris finalement assez bien la nouvelle….

Severus devins donc le deuxième parrain des deux enfant.

Cependant, un soir ou Severus gardais les deux enfant, il s'enferma dans le labos de Lily expérimentez une potion, puis faire la potion tue-loup de Rémus, un acte qui allais changez leur vie arriva….

Lord Voldemort, autrement appellé face de serpent, entra avec un sort de silence dans la demeure Potter….

Il entra dans la chambre des deux gosse afin de tuer les mômes des deux plus puissant sorcier après Albus et Lui.

Il vit que sa tache serait simplifié, car les deux mômes étaient dans le même berceaux. Il prononças alors le sortilège de mort.

Mais il arriva quelque chose de pas prévue du tout…. Le sortilège rebondis sur les deux gosse et se retourna sur face de serpent avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de dire serpentard.

Un étrange cicatrice se dessina sur les deux…. Un éclair sur le front de Harry, et un nuages… orageux se dessina sur le cœur de Aria.

Entendant les jumeau braillé, Severus courut les voir…. Il vit d'abord la robe du mégalomane sang mêlé au sol, puis les deux enfant et pour finir il remarqua les cicatrice…. Il envoya un patronus paniqué aux parents des jumeaux.

Les parents arrivère en transplantant dans la seconde. Paniqué de voir cela, ilsenvoyèrent un patronus a Albus, qui arriva lui aussi très rapidement.

« -Mes enfant, je ne crains que la prophétie ne se soit réalisé…. Vos jumeaux devront vaincre Voldemort….

**Deux enfant… deux sauveur…. Deux jumeau.**

**L'un seras la Lune, L'un sera le soleil….**

**L'un sera le Feu, L'un sera l'Eau….**

**L'un Héritier de la sagesse, L'autre de la ruse….**

**Mes tout deux seront héritier de la famille, de l'amitié.**

**Mais surtout du Courage. **

**Les quatre maison seront représenté en ces deux enfant.**

**Nombreux pouvoir il auront, grâce a eux ils vaincrons !**

« - Alors, nous les entrainerons, et nous les entourerons d'Amour.

- Bien, Bien…. Mais avant, je vais vous présenté a la famille Malefoy. Il sont revenus de notre coté, je conte sur vous pour que vous l'intriguiez a l'ordre.

-Bien Albus. »

_**Voila ^^. Vous en pensez Quoi ? Comme vous le voyer… j'ai un orthographe déplorable donc une bêta serais la bienvenue…. Et n'oublier pas, les rewiew sont le seul salaire de l'auteur !**_


	2. Rentrer a poudlard

Titre : Avec des si…. On referais Harry Potter

Auteur : moi-même : Rosaliiie-Cullen.

Résumé : Et si Harry avait eu une jumelle ? Et si les Malefoy était du coté de la lumière ? Et si Lily et James n'était pas mort ? Et Si, Severus était bonne ami de la famille ? Avec des si, on referais Harry Potter.

Disclamer : Tout appartient a J.K Rowling. Je ne fais que jouer avec eux. Aria Potter et certain caractère m'appartienne.

Message de l'auteur : Voila, un chapitre tout beau, tout neuf…. Toujours pas de bêta…. Je vous parlerais d'un site génial en bas…. Je vous laisse deguster…. Ou detester….Bon chapitre….

Rosiiie….

Chapitre 2 : Entrée a Poudlard.

C'est ainsi que la famille Malefoy et la famille Potter était devenue ami…. Donc Harry, Aria et Draco eux aussi le sont devenue….

Draco au furent et a mesure devenais le troisième enfant Potter.

Il faisait les quatre cent coup ensemble. En voyant la proximité de leur enfant, les Potter révèlerent au parents Malefoy la prophetie.

Les Malefoy, choqué, jurèrent d'essayer de proteger au mieu les jumeau.

C'est ainsi que les trois enfants grandirent entouré d'amour.

Draco étant née le premier juillet, les jumeaux la veille, ils fêtaient leur anniversaire ensemble touts les ans.

Cette année, il fêtaient leur 11 ans, il recurent plusieurs cadeaux…. De tout le monde.

De Rémus, Aria reçus une collections de créature magique animé, allant de la licorne à la sirène. Harry lui, reçus des dragons…. Et Draco reçus les deux, car au final, les jumeaux partageais tout….

De la part de Sirius, il reçurent des animaux :

Aria reçus une chouette noir qu'elle appelais Blacki et un fléreur femelle blanc qu'elle nomma Mélasse.

Harry lui, un chouette blanche qu'il nomma Hedwige et un fléreur femelle noir qui devenais Iris.

Draco, un grand duc aux plumes blanche et noir, qui devins Niari.

Son fléreur marons et noir lui, devins chocolat.

Du coté des parent, les Potter offrir aux trois un nimbus 2000 tans dit que les Malefoy offrir tout ce qu'il faut pour s'occuper de leur nouveaux balais.

Severus, voyant l'interet des enfant pour les potion ( il était capable de faire des potions de 5ieme année ) leur offris des livre très rare sur les potion.

Mais personne ne fus surpris quand 3 chouette se posèrent a la fenètre appotant ainsi leur lettre pour poudlard.

Le lendemain, sous la garde de la famille Potter, les trois enfants allèrent faire leur course pour leur rentrée scolaire…. Après avoir faire le plein de sucrerie pour le premier trimestres, il prirent des nessésaire pour leur chouette, ils allairent prendre des plumes, des parchemins, des cahier, et de l'encre. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers l'enseigne de Mme Guipurd, ils prirent différentes robe pour l'année mais chacun avec le blason de sa famille et un petit truc en plus…. Au dessus de l'emplacement du blason de leur futur maison, il aurait selon leur maison ( il s'avais qu'ils iraient soit a serpentard soit a griffondord pour les jumeaux, et serpentard sur pour Draco ) une sorte de mini blason : Si ils allaient à griffondord il y aurait un griffrond protégeant un serpent, et l'inverse si ils allaient a serpentard.

Ensuite, ils décidèrent d'aller manger une glace chez Florian Floratôme. Et pour finir, il partir achetez leur baguette chez Ollivenderds.

« - Enfin, vous voila…. Les jumeaux Potter et le fils Malefoy. Voyons, commençons par vous, Mr Malefoy. Tenez, essayez cette baguette. »

Après une vingtaine de baguette, ce fut une baguette de 23 centimètre, en bois de chêne et plume de phénix qui convint a Draco. Une baguette très puissante.

« - Bien, bien, bien…. Maintenan, aux Jumeaux.

De quelle main tenez vous votre baguette ? »

« -Main droite, et ma sœur aussi. »

Il leur donna une première baguette, puis une autre, et ce ne fus qu'aux dernière boite, deux poussièreuse.

Harry pris la baguette de gauche, tant dis que Aria celle de droite.

Les deux baguette se mirent a briller.

« -Etrange…. Très étrange ( Ndla : Je pouvais pas m'en empecher, c'est un incontournables…. )

- Qu'il a-t-il de si étrange ?

- Et bien, le phénix de votre baguette Mr Potter, n'a produit qu'une seul autre…. Et c'est celle de la baguette de votre sœur. C'est la première fois que ceci ce produit, d'habitude, les jumeaux on des baguette très opposé ! »

- Oh, et bien tamp mieu….

-Mr Potter, par simple curiosité, connaissez vous un sort ?

- Oui, et ma sœur aussi pourquoi ?

- Pouriez vous d'abord jettez un sort avec votre baguette, puis échangez avec celle de votre sœur, et le rejettez ?

- Bien sur. »

Les deux jumeaux reussir, puis echangère leur baguette, et reussir le sort. Après une longue disscussion, ils partirent du chemin de traverse.

Le premier septembre, ce fut les deux famille qui accompagnèrent les enfants au Poudlard Expresse. Les enfants n'étaient nullement impréssioner par le train, montèrent rapidement dedans. Ils investirent un compartiment, enfilèrent leur robes de sorcier pour ne pas se déranger pendant le voyage, et enfin sortirent deux jeux d'échecs sorcier. Harry jouais contre sa sœur et Draco en même temps. Peut après le départ du train, leur porte s'ouvrirent.

« -Exuser moi, je peux m'assoir ? Y'a plus de place nulle part….

-Bien sur répondirent les jumeaux au garçon au cheveux roux.

-Merci….Hey, mais vous êtes les Potter ! Et Malefoy…. Quelle chance j'ai.

-Et oui c'est nous…. Bien, on finit nos partit, et tu joueras ensuite quand dit tu ?

- D'accord. Au faite, je m'appelle Ron, Ron Weasley. Ronald en vraie mais je déteste mon prénom…

- Nous, tu connais déjà je pense.

- Ouais…. J'espèrent qu'on seras amies…

- Si c'est uniquement pour notre célébrité, tu peux sortir….

- Non, mais, a vrais dire…. J'ai pas vraiment d'amis…. Et vous avez l'air très soudé…. Sa donne vraiment envie !

- Okay. »

Ils firent de nombreuse parties avant que la porte ne se rouvre sur une jeune fille se prénommant Hermione entras, elle demanda si il avait vu un crapaud, les jumeaux se regardèrent et lancère :

« Nous n'avons qu'une chose a dire :

- Accio crapaud de Neville. »

La jeune fille les remercia, et demanda aux jeunes si elle pouvais venir une fois qu'elle avais rendu le crapaud, car elle s'était fait rejeté par des serpentard du compartiment qu'elle avais pris….

Ils acceptèrent volontiers.

Ils avaient tous comme un précentiment, ils allaient devenir les nouveau maraudeur, une bande d'amie soudée, et ils le resteraient.

Ils arrivèrent enfin a la gare, ou un demi-géant, Hagrid, les mena vers le couloir, ou une veille femme les accueillis, leurs expliqua les différente maison, le choipeaux puis elle les mena vers l'estrade.

« Hannah Abbots. **Poufsoufles.**

-…

-…..

- Aria Potter ! »

« -_**Hum…. Je vois que tu est la connaissance même…. Alors que chez ton jumeaux, ce sera sans doute la ruse…. Mais on ne sépare pas des jumeaux aussi soudée que vous. Serpentard et Serdaigle sont donc exlue…. Maintenan…. Vous avez tout les deux les lien de la famille et de l'amitié…. Et du courage…. Pour vous, le mieux serait….**_

_**GRIFFONDORD ! »**_

Tout les griffondord applaudirent Aria, tandis qu'elle lança un clin d'œil a Harry, Draco et Ron, elle rejoignis Hermione déjà répartie a griffondord.

Harry alla alors sous le choipeaux, mais a peine le chapeaux avait touché ces cheveux, il cria griffondord. Il rejoingnit sa sœur et son amie, puis il attendais avec tristesse le moment ou Draco serait répartie dans la maison « ennemis » de griffondord….. Mais la surprise s'installa quand :

« - GRIFFONDORD ! »

Lui, Malefoy, le plus pur des sang pur, chez les lions…. Mais en réfléchissant, il le préférais, joyeux comme un pape, il rejoignit ses 3 amis, et tout les quatre attendirent le moment ou le choipeaux crirait griffondord pour Ron.

Une fois répartit…. Dumbldord prononças son discourt puis tous mangèrent avec entrain. Les préfet mènerent ensuite les élève dans leur maison. Mais le directeur les atendais…. « Mr et Miss Potter, veuiller me suivre s'il vous plais. »

Une fois dans le bureau :

« - Bien, connaissant votre symbiose gémellaire, je vous autorise a avoir un mini dortoir, composé d'une salle comune, d'une chambre et deux salle de bain.

- Mais Mr, pourquoi deux salle de bain ?

- Nous voila a la deuxième chose…. Sachant que pour vous, l'amitié et la famille sont très important, je vous autorise a prendre 3 de vos camarade avec vous, vous partagerez un mini-dortoir.

- Nous choisissons Draco Malefoy, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

- Bien, vous pouvez disposez, le profésseur McGonagal va vous conduire, vous aurez un mot de passe, aller cherchez Draco,Ron et Hermione chez les Griffondord, elle vous attendra dans la salle commune. Bonne nuit jeune gens…. A propos, connéssant votre niveau de magie, vous la decorez…. Bien…. A demain.

- Au revoir Mr.

Ils annoncère d'abord la nouvelle a Draco, qui compris pourquoi il n'avais pas vu ses bagages.

Ensuite, après avoir récupérer Ron et Hermione, ils se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. D'une voix commune, ils choisirent le mot de passe : _Amitié._

Dans leur dortoir, il y avait 4 lit. Ils comprirent qu'il y avais 1 lit comun deux place pour les jumeaux et chacun choisit son individuelle. Il y avais des couleur de chaque maison…. Tout cela était un harmonieux mélange. Leur salle commune composé de deux canapé et deux fauteuils. Les deux salle de bain était bleu et blanc. Ils se répartirent vite tout, les lit, les salle de bain et s'endormirent…. Exténuer.

**Voili-voilou…. Alors, z'en pensez quoi ? Les rewiew sont la pour sa…. J'ai oublier, merci a toutes celles qui m'on laissé des rewiew sur la chapitre précédent, je l'ai attend ^^.**

**Pour le site : S'a s'appelle Kwitz. On peux : Publier des fanfic ou des fanart. On peux aussi publier des article et tenir un blog…. Voila, ce site génial, je m'y suis inscrit hier et je conte y rester….**

**N'oublier pas les rewiew !**

**Rosaliiie-Cullen…. **


	3. Premier cours et labo de potion

**Je suis de retours avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai enfin trouver une bêta mais j'ai une ch'tite annonce a vous faire en bas…. Donc lisez la ou…. **

**Bref, bon chapitre….**

**Rosaliiie-Cullen.**

Le lendemain, la première levée fut Aria, elle prit ses affaires et fila dans la salle de bain de droite, désormais celle des filles.

Une fois prête, elle réveilla tout le monde, commenças par son jumeau et finis pas Hermione.

Une fois tout le monde près, ils se dépêchèrent de se rendre dans la grande salle, sans leur affaire ce qui en étonnas plus d'un. Ceux les plus étonnés étaient les Griffon. Personne n'avais vus un deux cela dans son dortoir….

« - Dites les gars…. commença Neville, et les filles, en voyant le regard noir de celle cis. Pourquoi personne de notre année de vous n'a vus ?

- Nous avons notre dortoir, moi et Harry, grâce à notre symbiose, et nous avons eu le droit de choisir 3 personnes. Nous avons choisis Draco, Ron et Hermione, Finit Aria.

- Ah d'accord…. Tient, ils distribuent les emploie du temps. »

A peine ils eux leur emploie du temps qu'ils se repartirent. Aria, Hermione, et Ron allais en métamorphose, leur premier cour, pendant que Harry et Draco courait chercher leur affaire pour la matinée. Comme prévue, ils arrivèrent juste a temps.

Suivit un cour de potion. Ron et Hermione ne voyaient pas pourquoi les trois autres étaient heureux comme des papes, jusqu'à qu'ils leur expliquent que le terrible professeur de potion était en faite le parrain qui les chouchoutait.

Ce sont les seuls qui eurent le droit à un sourire.

« -Bien…. Vous allez faire la potion dans un instant, mais avant, Miss, Mr Potter, veuille venir me voir.

Vous allez faire cette potion de niveaux supérieurs, je connais votre niveau. »

La potion, qui prenais une demi heure a être préparé, puis il faillais la laissé mijoter deux heure, donc les jumeaux faisait la première partit de la potion ce matin, et la faisait mijoter cette après midi (Une hantise des griffons qui devais supporter deux fois deux heure de potion.)

Seulement, les jumeaux, tellement rapide finirent la potion en quelque minute (un quart d'heure pour être précis.)

Le professeur leur demanda d'aider leur camarade. Harry se dirigea vers Neville alors qu'Aria alla vers Lavande.

« Non, dit Harry a Neville. Il faut prendre les noix de macadamia, pas de pécan. Et il ne faut pas les couper, mais les écraser puis les couper, les ré écraser et ensuite, tu les mets dans ton chaudron.

-Merci Harry…. Tu veux bien m'aider, j'ai jamais été fort en potion….

-Ok. Mais pour l'instant, tu remue bien dans le sens des aiguille d'une montre, je vais chercher les ingrédients que tu a oublié de prendre. »

De son coté, Aria, essayait de faire comprendre a Lavande qu'elle se trompait.

« Mais non Lavande, ce n'est pas de la poudre d'asphodèle qui faut mettre, mais de la poudre de narelle !

- Non, non, celle d'asphodèle, je vais des potions depuis 6 mois, je le sais mieux que toi !

- Et moi depuis mes trois ans, alors écoute je m'en fous, foire ta potion, prend toi un T, j'en ai rien a foutre !

- Miss Potter, s'insurgea Rogue, pas de vulgarité dans ma classe, dix points en moins pour griffon ord !

- Mais pas…professeur, elle se croit supérieur, et dit que je ne sais pas faire les potions, mal grès que je viens d'en faire une de niveaux universitaire !

- Miss Brown, Miss Potter fait les potions surement 100 fois mieux que vous, elles vous aident gentiment, et vous la rejetez, vous allez donc finir votre potion seul !

- Pff…. Pétasse, murmura Lavande. »

Malheureusement pour elle, le professeur avait une très bonne ouï.

« - Et une retenue Miss Brown ! »

Neville finissait sa potion grâce a l'aide de Harry.

« Bien, tout le monde dépose sa fiole de potion sur mon bureaux. Sauf vous Miss Brown.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement car je n'ai pas besoin de l'analyser pour voir qu'elle est ratez, et ce depuis le début. Pour la semaine prochaine miss, vous me ferez trente centimètre de parchemin sur les propriétés du narelle. Devoir commun a tout le monde, 50 centimètre de parchemin sur les goutte du mort vivant que nous annualiseront cette après midi. »

Tous soupirent lourdement, il devait déjà faire 50 centimètre de parchemin en métamorphose, plus le devoir de potion, ce n'était que le premier jour, et les deux premier cours….

« Miss, et Mr Potter, restez après la classe. Les autre, a cette après midi. »

Tous sortirent en courant, pour pouvoir manger et s'avancer sur le devoir de métamorphose.

« Aria, le comportement que tu a eu aujourd'hui est inaxétable ! Pas de vulgarité en classe voyons.

- Excuse-moi Severus…. Je voulais allez aidez plus vite quelqu'un d'autre et elle m'exaspérait a dire qu'elle savait mieux faire les potions !

- Sachant que vous avez un très bon niveau, pouvez vous aidez des élève ? Harry, j'aimerais te confier Neville, et toi Aria, Ron. Tout les travaux en équipe, vous le ferez avec eux, et laissez les participez ! Sinon, vous ferez vos potion en jetant un coup d'œil de temps en temps à vos voisin. Pour les devoir, sa ne devrais pas posez de problème, il suffira Harry, que tu invite Neville a votre appartement. Acceptez-vous cette tâche ?

- Oui parrain, répondirent t'ils en cœur. »

Ils partirent ensuite déjeuner avec le reste de leur « bande ». Ils annoncèrent ensuite a Neville et Ron le parrainage effectué. Tout les deux étaient ravis. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite à nouveau en potion. Pendant que les élèves annualisaient la potion, Aria et Harry eux, finirent rapidement leur potion. Leur parrain leur donna quartier libre. Ils sortirent, mais attendirent les autres. C'était la fin des cours.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, ou ils chatouillèrent la poire, puis demandèrent au elfes de leur préparer leur gouter. Ils allèrent ensuite a leur dortoir, avec Neville, pour commencer les devoirs. Harry aida Neville a faire son devoir, et eu une idée.

Une fois ses devoirs terminés, il alla dans le bureau du directeur. Il lui expliqua le parrainage, et finit par lui demander un laboratoire de potion. Le directeur accepta rapidement, et le laboratoire apparut dans le dortoir. Les autres surpris ne comprenaient pas. Harry rentra dans le dortoir et leur expliqua. Ils pourraient ainsi refaire leur potion non comprise ou non finit.

Une fois Neville partit, ils discutèrent longtemps, parlant de tout et de rien, se connaissant de plus en plus. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans la grande salle mangée, et déjà, plusieurs personne commençais a les envier.

Déjà, ils enviaient Ron, Hermione et Draco pour être amis avec les survivants. Et ils les enviaient tous pour être aussi amis.

Ils mangèrent rapidement, puis retournèrent dans leur dortoir.

Une grande bataille d'oreiller suivit, et ils tombèrent tous sur leur lit, épuisé.

Le lendemain, ils étaient les premiers dans la grande salle. Une fois tous arrivée, les hiboux du courrier s'élevais dans les air.

Tous reçurent un hibou.

_Cher Harry,_

_Sache que nous sommes extrêmement fiers de toi ! Nous savions que tu serais répartis a Griffondord ! Ainsi, tu est ami avec le petit Weasley et une certaine Granger ? Et oui ton parrain nous a déjà tout rapporté ! Nous te laissons prendre ton petit déjeuner, passe a bonjours a Draco, et aussi a tes nouveaux amis ! _

_Bisous, Tes parents._

_Cher Aria,_

_Bravo pour ta répartition a Griffondord ! Nous somme super fier de toi ! Bat les serpentard pour votre cours de balais ! _

_A plus, Tes parent._

Harry dit, Maman en même temps que Aria disais, Papa, on voyais clairement leur style. Harry transmis le bonjour a Draco, Ron et Hermione.

_Cher Draco,_

_Mon fils, ta mère et moi sommes très fier, tu es un griffondord ! Tu a du courage, le sens de l'amitié, mais aussi, tu es très rusé ! Au moins tu n'est pas séparé de tes amis. J'ai appris*, que tu es devenus ami avec Weasley et une certaine Granger ? Soyez les meilleurs en classe !_

_On t'adore_

_Ton père qui est fier._

- Décidément, mon père, est vraiment loufoque. A croire qu'il savais que je devais aller a griffon ord !

- C'est ton père dray, faut t'y faire ! Répondis avec un sourire Harry.

_Cher Hermione,_

_Merci de nous avoir laissé ton hiboux pour que nous puissions t'écrire. Alors ma p'tite chérie, dans qu'elle maison a tu été répartit ? Nous serons fier qu'elle que soit cette maison ! _

_On espère que tu t'ès fait des amies. _

_Bisous._

_Tes parent._

- A toi Ron, lis ta lettre.

_Mon petit ronychou._

_Bravo pour ton admission a Griffondord. Nous sommes très fier de toi. Nous sommes débordé alors nous te laissons, nous sommes fier de toi, prend soin de toi._

_Tes parents._

- Ouh, le petit ronychou, se moqua Harry. C'est trop chou

- Ta raison jumeau, ronychou est chou !

- Dit donc sœurette, tu serais pas amoureuse ?

- Naaannn, je le laisse a Hermione !

- Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi !

- ohhh, Aller avoue Hermione, rigola Draco.

- Arrêter, c'est pas marrant, dit Ron en rougissant.

- Ouh les amoureux ! Dirent en cœur Aria, Harry et Draco.

Après ce petit intermède, ils se dirigèrent vers la classe d'enchantement.

- Bien, bien, bien, commença le professeur. Tout le monde a sa baguette ?

- Oui, répondirent en cœur les élèves.

- Bien, alors nous allons commencer par le sortilège de lévitation…..

Le cour fut facile. A part une explosion, rien ne le perturbas.

**Voila, qu'en pensez vous ? Alors pour l'annonce, aucun chapitre pendant 1 mois, 1 mois et demi vois même 2.**

**Pourquoi ? La rentré est dans 1 semaine…. **

**Faut que je me fasse un stock de chapitre, et laissé le temp a ma bêta de les corriger car elle est nouvelle sur le marché ( elle est pas sur le site. ) **

**Grace a ma reserve de chapitre vous pourrez avoir des chapitre d'avance si j'ai la fleme d'écrire… **

**Merci de votre attention, on se retrouve sur un de mes os si j'en poste pendant cette période. **

**Bye, Rosaliiie-Cullen.**


	4. Cours de balais, et équipe de quidditch

_**Et oui ! Vous ne rêver pas ! C'est bien moi, Rosiiie-Cullen, rien que pour vous, avec ENFIN un nouveau chapitre de chacune de mes fiction ! Je suis... Affreusement desolé du retard, mais... Je n'avais aucune inspiration... Pas taper hein ? Enfin bref voila, Le prochain chapitre de **_**"Avec des si..." **_**est actuellement en écriture, de même que le prochain de **_**"Le vrai père d'Harry Potter"**_**. Mais, mes cheres lectrices ( et peut-être lecteurs qui sais ? ), j'ai d'autre surprise pour vous ! Je vous dis tout sa en bas. Bonne lecture !**_

Ce matin, personne n'étaient étonnés de voir les premiers années excités comme des puces. Aujourd'hui, c'était leur premier cour de vol.

Seul trois étaient parfaitement calmes. En effet, Harry, Aria et Draco savais voler sur un balais depuis plus de 4 ans. Ils mangeaient donc calmement, et se dirigèrent vers le terrain de quidditch tout aussi serein.

Ce fut Mme Bibine qui les fit tressaillirent. Avec ses yeux d'un jaune percant a la manière d'un faucon, son air sèvére, on voyais qu'il ne fallais pas plaisanté du tout.

- Bien, qui sait voler ?

Les trois main des jumeau et de Draco se levèrent.

- Parfait, vous pouvez vous placez sur le coté.

Sans aucune émotion, ils marchèrent calmement vers la droite et s'assirent dans l'herbe. On voyais clairement qu'ils étaient les héritiers de deux grandes familles. En société, ils avaient un air hautain et ne montrait aucunes émotions. On voyais clairement qu'ils plaçais un sort d'intimité autours d'eux avant qu'ils ne se mettent a parler avec animation. Tous avaient suivit cette scène et étaient en quelque sorte choqué par les aristocrates.

- Bien, repris ensuite Mme Bibine. Vous allez vous placez a droite de votre balais puis levez la main au dessus et dire fermement « debout ».

Sa voix était sèche et claquais dans l'air. Tous les élèves se placèrent rapidement a coté de leurs balais puis commencèrent a dire « debout ».

Ce mot résonais en tous sens sur le terrain de quidditch.

Harry, énérvé se mis a coté du balais de Ron.

- Mais c'est pas difficile pourtant regardé.

Il se mit bien droit, la main tendu au dessus de son balais. Il prononças très distinctement debout. Le balai vola dans la main de son maître provisoire.

Tous étaient bouches bée devant cette demonstration.

Ils finirent par tous prendre leur balais dans la main, ayant marre de galéré.

- Bien. A mon coup de sifflet vous donnerez un coup de pied dans le sol et vous ferez un petit tour dans les air avant de redéçendre.

Mais sans donner le moindre coup de pied, Neville Longdubat, s'envola dans les air, ne contrôlant pas du tout son balais. Après finalement un grand tours dans les air, il finit par tomber. Il fit rouler un objet a terre. La prof l'enmena a l'infirmerie menaçant quiconque monterais sur un balais.

Un certain Notte le ramassa et commença a se moque de ce pauvre Neville avec ses amis, Parkison et Zabini.

Harry, énervé qu'on se moque de quelqu'un, se dirigea vers eux.

- Lache sa Notte ! Ce n'est pas a toi.

- Voyez vous sa, Mr Harry Potter le survivant défens ses petits griffondord adorées…. Pitoyable !

Ses deux acolyte se mirent a rigoler bruyamment….

- Ecoute, c'est pas que je m'ennuis, mais si ! Alors tu va me rendre sa !

- On va voir si tu sais autant faire lever ton balais que d'en faire.

Les trois serpentard s'envolèrent, bien que leur balais avais du mal a resté droit.

Alors que Harry prenais le balais de Ron, Aria et Draco commencèrent a s'énérvé en voyant Pansy et Blaise déséquilibrer Harry.

Ils prirent les Balais de Hermione et Sean, puis s'envolèrent.

Après avoir faillit tombés, Notte lâcha le rappelle-tout de Neville, Aria fonças, le récupéra, et le passa à Draco, qui lui repassa. Se voyant ataqué de toutes pars, Aria lança de toutes ses forces le rappelle-tout, sachant que Harry le ratrapera.

Ce qu'il fit en fonçant se le balais, et en attrapant le rappelle-tout en faisait un piqué d'une dizaine de mettre. Ils se firent portées en triomphe quand ils redescendirent.

Mais une voix sèche fit le silence.

- Miss, Mr, Potter, ainsi que Mr Malefoy, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureaux.

Une fois dans le bureau, croyant se faire engeuler, ils furent surpris du discours de la diréctrice adjointe.

- L'équipe de quidditch cherche un attrapeur et deux poursuiveurs. Miss Potter, et Mr Malefoy, vous serez poursuiveurs. Mr Potter vous, vous serez attrapeur. Essayer de ne pas trop ébruitez la nouvelle.

Mais malheureusement, a la fin de la journée, tout le monde étaient déjà au courant.

Au courrier, le lendemain matin, il virent 6 hiboux rentrer dans la grande salle.

Ils déposèrent trois grand paquet devant Harry, Aria, et Draco.** Ils le déballèrent et sans surprise, ils découvrirent leur trois balais.

Acommpagnés, bien évidement de trois lettre.

_Harry, félicitation a toi ! Nous sommes fiers, tu tient de ton père ! _

_Nous sommes préssés donc bisous mon fils, on t'adore ! _

_Tes parents._

_Aria, bravo pour ton admissions dans l'équipe de quidditch !_

_Nous te laissons, on t'adore. Tes parents._

_Draco, tu fait la fierté des Malefoy ! Ta mère et moi sommes fier ! Bat toutes les équipes. Ton père, super fiers._

Ils finirent leurs petits déjeuners, puis allèrent a leur cour de DCFM.

A la sortit du cours, ils était sur de quelques choses :

- Quirrell était un incompétent chronique.

- Ils étaient fortiche pour faire des délires a partir de rien.

- Il devais être sourd et aveugle, pour ne rien leurs avoir mis malgré le bruit causé par les dits délire.

Tout simplement terrifier a l'idée d'avoir ce prof toute l'année, il allèrent déjeuner.

_**Alors, vous en penser quoi ? **_

_**Bon, maintenan, parlons très sérieusement. Dans mes petit dossier, au fin fond de mon ordinateur, j'ai un prologue, prologue d'une histoire, sur Twilight. Il date de septembre, mais je le trouve assez aboutit. Et, bien sur, au fin fond de ma caboche, j'ai toute l'histoire ( en tout cas une bonne partie ) écrite. Alors mes chères lectrices, sa sera a vous de decider. Si vous ètes pour, je le publierais, et commencerais a écrire la suite. Alors peut-etre que " Nouvelle vie " naîtra, qui sais ? Je compte sur vous pour votre avis.**_

_**Ensuite, j'ai, un autre projet, mais celui la, je vous en ai deja parler. Mon U.A de ma propre histoire " Le vrai père d'HP". Elle s'appelera " Les vrai parents d'Harry Potter " mais, n'ayez crainte, sa seras toujours notre Sevy préféré son père ! C'est encore un peu brouillon dans ma tête, mais je vais commencer a écrire, juste après vous avoir posté mes deux chapitres. **_

_**Voila, vous voila au courant de tout ! Je compte sur vous pour choisir ( ou pas ) de faire naître " Nouvelle vie ", et d'allez jetez un coup d'oeil a mon U.A ! **_

_**Je vous laisse, en ésperant vous poster un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine. Bises, Rosaliiie-Cullen.**_


	5. Annonce

Ceci n'est PAS un chapitre !

Bonne nouvelle et mauvaise en même temps mes chers lecteurs, j'ai un nouveau pc. Donc plus facile d'écrire, des chapitres plus souvent puisque plus de bug a repetition mais...

J'ai perdu tout mes écrits. Et je ne compte pas pour autant abandonner mes projets. C'est pour sa que ces prochains mois, je vais être en fase de ré-écriture. Je vous demmanderais donc encore plus de patiente que d'habitude avant un nouveau chapitre !

Je pense commencer par Avec des si, puis les deux fics : Le vrai père d'Harry Potter et Les vrai parents d'Harry Potter, et faire ces trois choses en écrivant de nouveau O.S quand le temps vient. Je vous rappel aussi que les cours vont reprendre et donc j'aurais moins (plus ?) de temps pour l'écriture...

C'est sur une note de renouveau qu'on se retrouvera donc ! A bientot !

Rosaliiie-Cullen.


End file.
